Emilia Serabell
One of the heroines of the Phoenix Rising story. Appearance She is around 168 cm tall with shoulder length black hair and has green eyes, much like the Serprad Demon Clan members. Note: This section is under construction. Personality She is a gentle person and often likes to help people around with her healing magic. The most thing she enjoys doing the most is cooking, but prefers to clean alone due to wanting some quiet time. After reaching the age of seventeen, she slightly becomes self-conscious of her body, which was lacking in some parts. However, she drops this after hearing Lakshman's opinion of her body condition. However, she can get angry and when she does, the calm and peaceful person will look like an illusion. When angered, she becomes a forceful person and orders people around to make them do things when normal talk won't work. Note: This section is under construction. Background She is a hybrid between Serprad Demon Clan and Human, with her father being a demon and her mother being a human. For 11 years, she enjoyed her time together with her parents like many other children at their age. However, all of that was shattered when the village she was living at was suddenly attacked by monsters. Both of her parents died during the village attack and she was sold to slavery after being unable to pay off the debt. As a slave, she endured many hardships and turmoil at the hands of her corrupted and ruthless masters. Many of them used her as a stress relief tool and did not care one bit that she is human. This discrimination came from the fact that she was a hybrid, a few of her kind, and many of the humans viewed children of demon and human parents as ones who would bring destruction to the world. She went through many painful experiences in her life, being constantly sold and bought by many different owners and because of all this, it eventually caused a Dark Spirit to slowly grow within her. The day after her thirteenth birthday, she was saved by Lakshman and Ondine in the Labyrinth in Floria Kingdom. This is when she slowly develops this strange feeling that longed for her to be with Lakshman. However, the dark spirit within her began to slowly corrupt her mind and make her do strange things to try and get closer to Lakshman. After being bought by him, she attempted to try and seduce him, but was forced to break free from the Dark Spirit's clutches when Lakshman activated Spirit Transition. Finally free from the Dark Spirit's influence, she became very calm, sweet and cheerful along with possessing great cooking skills. Note: This section is under construction. Powers Arc 10 After consistently studying and training for two years, she attained great magic power and also reached her max. Note: This section is under construction. Ranks Magic Ranks *Earth King Magician *Wind King Magician *Healing King Magician *Summoning King Magician *Illusion King Magician *Transport Emperor Magician *Barrier Emperor Magician *Sensor King Magician Equipment Note: This section is under construction. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Phoenix Knights Category:Main Characters Category:Destiny Queens Category:Characters Category:Serprad Demon Clan